The Darkness Awaits
by zahnoia
Summary: Lady Nyx and Lord Erebus had taken an interest in Percy Jackson. One day when Percy was in his most vulnerable state, they captured him. Although he was taken by the Primordial goddess and god, he came to love the place he lived in. They now call him Zander, prince and protector of the Alpha Centurion and commander of the Spyridon.
1. ANNOUNCEMENT

To all my readers of _The Darkness Awaits_,

I deeply apologize for making you all wait. I all told you that I would have a six month break from writing but that escalated to a 2-3 year break. To make it up to all of you, I decided to edit my stories and update them afterwards from where I left off. That is why all the chapters here have been deleted. I started writing fanfics here when I was fourteen years old. Now, I'm seventeen years old and graduating high school in 3 weeks. I know my writing style back then improved because I read all the past fanfics I posted here a couple of weeks ago. I'm excited to tell you all that I'm back and better than ever, I hope! Thank you for those still trying to PM me asking to update or for those reviewing. I appreciate all your support.

Thank you so much!

-zahnoia (used to be LovelyMarauderPrincess)


	2. one

**A/N: It's been a long time since I last posted and I'm so excited to present to you a newly edited fanfic! I took some ideas from my old version but changed most of the characters' names and whatnot. I haven't finished The House of Hades and started reading The Blood of Olympus so just bare with me if I get some facts wrong. School was so hectic and I had no time to read. Without further ado, here's the first chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>one<strong>

Camp Half-Blood. It was where every demigod wanted to go to every summer. The activities would brighten up their day as well as training to become the demigod they could be. Percy was so excited in finally coming back to camp this year. The war ended and now all of them were finally able to enjoy their time at camp.

Percy was most excited about seeing Annabeth again.

That was what he couldn't wait for during summer. He practically tortured his mom by taking about Annabeth most of the time. When she came over to visit him, it was quick and he tried to ask her to stay longer. She always said she'd try to ask her mother to give her longer breaks from being the Architect of Olympus. After the war, it was destroyed and had to be repaired. Again.

Walking by the beach where he was supposed to meet Annabeth, his excitement couldn't be stopped. As he continued walking, he saw a figure sitting on the sand by the shore. Her blonde hair being blown by the wind. He stopped and stood to admire her beauty. The sunset brought out her beauty more. It was a beautiful sight and he couldn't help chuckling.

Annabeth turned to see who that was. When she saw Percy, she stood up as quick as lightning and ran to hug him. Her legs dangling behind him as he held and supported her by the waist. It was times like this when Percy loved the peace in the world.

"I missed you, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth whispered in his ears as she smiled. She brushed her lips against his teasingly before actually kissing him. The kiss was as sweet as a blue chocolate chip cookie that his mom used to make. When they pulled apart, Percy brought Annabeth down and smiled.

"This is the first time in months since we last saw you and this is a sight to behold!"

Percy and Annabeth turned to their left and saw their friends. Jason and Piper stayed together after the war which Percy was happy about. Leo stayed the same as ever. Hazel and Frank just were here for a week then they had to return to Camp Jupiter for their duties. The one that Percy missed the most was Nico. He spent most of his time in the Underworld that he only had time to see him before he fell into Tartarus with Annabeth.

"Hey guys!" Percy smiled as Annabeth hugged him from the side.

Jason looked at Nico, who smiled slightly as he looked back at Jason. They had a silent conversation before focusing back at the two lovebirds.

"What have you been up to?" Percy asked them as they hugged one another. Annabeth letting go to let her boyfriend reunite with their friends.

"We've just been around camp for a few days now." Jason said as he let go from the hug he shared with Percy and held Piper's hand once again.

"Anyway, dinner's about to start! Let's go!" Leo sprinted to the dining pavilion and left behind a laughing mess of demigods.

"Same old, Leo." Jason chuckled.

* * *

><p>"Demigods!" Chiron said as he showed himself to the campers. "Welcome back for another new year!"<p>

Cheers were filled in the pavilion and loud chatter was brought by the demigods present. Those old campers who just came in joined along in cheering but to the new arrivals, they were clueless until someone told them.

"Silence!" Chiron waited until the chatter ended before speaking once again. "Let's make a toast to those demigods who survived the war!

Cheers rose once again from the pavilion as they gave a toast to the war survivors.

"Now," Chiron said in a more serious tone. "Let's give a moment of silence to those demigods that fell in battle."

Silence fell and sniffles could be heard among some of those who lost a sibling and a friend. They would never forget the memories they shared with their fallen comrade.

"Now let's give thanks to the demigods who stood up and helped save the world!" Chiron's voice boomed throughout the whole pavilion. "Please step forward. Jason Grace, Piper McLean, Leo Valdez, Hazel Levisque, Frank Zhang, Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson!"

* * *

><p>"Last night was the most fun experience I've had in months!" Leo said as he brought his hands up in the air for a fist bump. Last night, they had a bonfire and karaoke. They were all on their way to the arena to start their morning training.<p>

"Well you were in school most of the time, Valdez."

Leo squealed as Nico went out from the shadows. The son of Hades had a smirk on his face from the sound Leo made.

"Geez! Don't do that and give me a heart attack!" Leo said as he put a hand on his chest where his heart was.

"Nah," Nico said. "I love provoking you."

* * *

><p>Leo pouted as his friends left him standing in front of the arena. He started running when the figured out none of them was going to stay and sulk with him. As he entered the arena, Percy was standing by the entrance alone as their friends got their weapons.<p>

"Percy?"

"That's me!" The son of Poseidon cheekily said. Leo laughed as the green eyed boy made a stupid joke.

"What are you doing here? Why haven't you started getting your weapon?"

"As you can see, Leo, I decided to wait for your slow ass. And don't you remember that my weapon always goes back to my pocket so I don't have to pick up a weapon of my choice." Percy chuckled as he walked to Annabeth and started sparring with her.

Leo, feeling left out by all his couple friends, decided to spar with Nico, who was slashing a dummy by one of the weapon stands.

"Hey buddy! Wanna be my star buddy?" Leo grinned.

Nico shrugged. "Sure, why not."

As the demigods continued sparring, Annabeth felt something vibrating in her pocket. She gave Percy a signal to stop for a moment so that she can pick out the item in her pocket. When she got the object out of her pocket, her eyes widened.

"I'm sorry, Percy but I have to go." The daughter of Athena quickly said as she put her weapon back in the stand.

"What's wrong?"

"I have to go back to Olympus to continue designing. My mom's also making me meet a new demigod to help me with all the designs. She said he was a son of Ares but he took his masters in Architecture in college."

Percy felt gutted. It was the first official day back at camp when they did activities and now his girlfriend was leaving him behind. Not that he had no friends but he would miss his Wise Girl a lot.

He just nodded and went along with what Annabeth told him. Deep inside, he wished she could stay.

"I'm sorry." She whispered as he kissed his cheek and left him standing alone.

Nico and Leo came over to him when they found him along and not sparring with Annabeth.

"Where's Annabeth?" Leo asked.

"She was just sparring with you a second ago." Nico said with an edge in his tone. What Percy didn't was that he hated Athena's daughter for being with Percy.

"She had to leave for Olympus and continue designing. Her mother also told her she had to meet someone who was going to help her design the place."

The two nodded their heads and asked if Percy wanted to spar with them.

"No, thanks. I'll be by the beach if you need me." Percy smiled slightly.

Leo and Nico shared a look. They somewhat knew how the son of Poseidon felt.

"All he wanted was to spend his time with his girlfriend and he was left in the dust." Nico stated.

Leo nodded in agreement. "I'm sure she'd be back again tomorrow."

Annabeth never came back the next day or the day after that. In a few weeks, all Percy did was hang out with friends and trained. He missed his girlfriend so much and they don't spend time with one another anymore. A few weeks turned into a month and Percy hated this summer.

Hazel and Frank left a month ago to go back to their camp duties in Camp Jupiter. Jason, with Reyna's permission, decided to stay at Camp Half-Blood this summer and he would be at Camp Jupiter next year.

It was Jason who comforted Percy when Annabeth didn't come to camp after a month.

He found Percy sitting on his bed in cabin three one day. Jason just barged in without knocking and told Percy to grow some balls and IM the girl or visit her in Olympus and make up a special surprise for her. Percy chose the latter.

The next day, he decided to surprise Annabeth in Olympus. He asked Lady Aphrodite to help him set up a picnic for his girlfriend in the garden. The goddess of love agreed and with a flick of her finger, she set up a picnic for the couple.

Percy brought the necklace he purchased for the daughter of Athena a few months ago when he thought of her while he was strolling in the mall. He was with his friends at Goode and they teased him when he was looking at it. It was a beautiful silver necklace with a silver owl hanging off it. He asked the sales lady to put it in a velvet box to make it look official. The lady smiled and was happy for him because she was telling him that this necklace was one of a kind and one of the most beautiful ornaments in the shop.

As Percy placed the box on the mat, he smiled when he heard footsteps of someone coming. He stood up and decided to greet Annabeth halfway and walked to the doorway.

But what he saw wasn't just Annabeth. He saw a boy with brown hair and brown eyes. This must be the son of Ares Athena wanted his girlfriend to meet. He was supposed to greet them when he heard them talking.

"I was told by Lady Aphrodite to come here and as I was walking. I saw you and maybe you wanted to come along?" Annabeth asked while she played with the tips of her hair. Which wasn't her thing to do.

"I don't want to intrude on whatever is happening, Annabeth. You should know that. You have a boyfriend." The boy said.

"I haven't seen him in a month!" Annabeth said as she held his hand. "Maybe it's you who I want to be seeing after I fell for you a few weeks ago, Brad."

When she said that, Percy's heart shattered. Even with his curse of Achilles gone, he still felt a throbbing pain in his lower back where his mortal point was. He didn't know what it was but he knew that Annabeth was his anchor and she was now gone.

With tears in his eyes, Percy continued to watch the two as they conversed. He saw Annabeth's hand on her mouth, maybe since she finally admitted it. The brown haired boy smiled and removed the hand Annabeth was covering her mouth with.

"Do you mean that?"

"I do," She whispered. It was like saying a marriage vow and that broke him more. When Brad leaned in, Annabeth moved forward and kissed the boy. It was a heartbreaking sight and Percy never wanted to experience it. He saw Brad wrap his arms around her waist and Annabeth wrapped her arms around his neck to play with his hair. _That was what she did when she kissed me!_ Percy thought.

It's official, he was being cheated on by his first love.


	3. two

**A/N: So, I posted two chapters today because I was excited on getting to the good parts. I changed the first part for those of you have read it, you'll know how. I hope you liked the last chapter and here's the next one! It's short because they're all flashbacks of Percy. In the next chapter, I will start with the present.**

* * *

><p><strong>two<strong>

Watching someone you love kissing someone else would break you. It was the first time Percy felt that way. Annabeth was still having her blissful moment kissing the boy she cheated on him with.

He didn't know why she decided to cheat on him. Was he a bad boyfriend? Did he do something wrong? Or better yet, was he good enough for her?

With tears freely falling on his face, he stepped back but only for his shoes to make a squeak sound. That caused Annabeth and Brad to look for the source. When the grey eyed girl found out who caused the sound, her eyes widened.

"Annabeth?" Brad asked. "What's wrong?"

"Percy?" She whispered. The daughter of Athena started moving towards him but he moved quickly and ran out and into the garden. He passed the picnic area while his thoughts were on Annabeth.

"Percy!" She yelled.

He didn't look back.

The tears streaming down his face made him look horrible and the tears in his eyes made it harder to see where his was going. It was all a blur. One moment he was running and the next, arms caught him and brought him to stop.

"Percy." The voice he once came to love said. It was the voice of the person who brought him joy and happiness in his life. It belonged to his girlfriend and most importantly best friend.

With a shaky breath, Percy decided to say something. "Why?"

Annabeth stayed silent. The hands on his arm was pulled away and he knew she was hesitating to answer.

"Was I good enough for you?" He whispered. But Annabeth was still able to hear it clearly.

"You were!"

"Past tense?"

"I mean, you are!"

"But I don't meet your standards."

"You do."

"And why are you doing this?" Percy said in a cold tone as he turned around to meet Annabeth's eyes. Her grey eyes with tears but weren't streaming down her face.

"I-I. . . I just-"

"Just forget it," Percy whispered as he turned around so that he won't face her. "I know where your loyalty lies and it isn't with me."

That was when he left her alone and went straight into the elevator that brought him back down to the Empire State Building. The last thing he heard and saw was the figure of his ex-girlfriend running towards the elevator and screaming his name. Although, it was all blurry. This was the moment when he knew that it was over between him and Annabeth.

Once he was back in his cabin, tears started falling freely faster down his face. His sobs echoed throughout the whole room. When he entered camp, he ran straight to his cabin with people looking at him on his way. They wondered why he was crying.

Jason and Leo were both talking about video games that recently came out when they both saw Percy storm into camp and into his cabin. They both shared a look and followed the son of Poseidon.

Percy just stayed where he was and didn't open the door for his friends. Although, it didn't matter because they just barged in anyway.

"What happened?" Jason asked as he knelt on the ground in front of Percy trying to get his attention to him. "What happened with Annabeth?"

Percy felt the bed dip in beside him and knew that it was Leo. He then felt a hand rub his back in a soothing manner and was grateful for their comfort.

"I. . . I. . ." Percy hiccuped and his breathing was shaky. "I saw- I saw Annabeth cheating on me."

Jason and Leo gasped. "What?!"

Percy breathed in. "While she stayed in Olympus, she fell in love with someone else. During the one month when she didn't contact me, she was with someone else and having the time of her life while I stayed here thinking about her."

He brought his hand up to his face and slid his fingers through it. He bit his lip and smiled a sad smile. "If she's happy, then I'm happy for her."

"But Perce, she cheated on you." Leo exclaimed.

"There's nothing I can do about that. She loves architecture and I guess the guy loves it as well since he took architecture for a master's degree. I couldn't give her that satisfaction in loving what she loves."

"Damn your loyalty." Jason muttered which caused Percy to laugh half-heartedly.

"Thanks for trying to cheer me up, guys. But there's nothing I can do about Annabeth. I'm angry at her for cheating and I feel so betrayed. The fates want me to have a horrible life with no happy ending."

"Don't say that." Leo said.

"We're here for you, Perce." Jason said. "We'll give the girl a piece of her own medicine."

Percy smiled as he laid down on his bed. It was a sign that he wanted his time alone and the two granted him that as they left his cabin.

The next day, Percy felt like something was going to happen. Although it was an ordinary day, something didn't feel right.

He did his regular duties and continued to sulk internally. His other friends found out about what Annabeth did and they're angry at her. Nico came to his cabin at night while he was changing and had a slight flush in his cheeks as he comforted Percy.

He was glad that he had friends that supported him. When Nico left, Percy decided to turn off the lights for the night. That was when he felt a needle impale in his neck and he blacked out.

When he woke up, he found out that it was Lady Nyx and Lord Erebus who captured him. They told him that they were interested in him and wanted him to join their army.

Percy hesitated but decided on joining and with his masters' blessings, he became the most powerful demigod in the Alpha Centurion. That was the name of the place they were in. It was the base of his masters in the planet Zyrrha. In a year, they made it official that he was the prince and protector of the planet. They gave him a new name. Zander from Planet Zyrrha.

Five years later, he started his own group called the Spyridon. They were only able to get in through invitation because he looked for the best of the best. The first few members were Melaina Ann, Sapphira Ryder and Brandon Iskandar.

Melaina Ann had blonde hair and brown eyes. Her element was healing and combat and when she graduated from his class, she taught her own students on her element. She was a daughter of Apollo and was good in poetry and the bow and arrow. She became Zander's girlfriend ten years since he became commander.

Sapphira had black hair and grey eyes. She wasn't a demigod like all the rest. She was an alien. Coming from the Planet Zargo, she was a green alien who could shape shift. In that planet, it was rare to see a white alien. When she graduated from his class, she taught magic to her own students.

Lastly, Brandon was his best friend. They both had gone through a lot together and was grateful for all the support they gave to one another. He was a son of Ares and had black hair and green eyes. They were like twins but the ladies liked and adored Zander better. He didn't teach any class because when Zander was out on a mission, he was left in charge of the Spyridon,

With Zander training his Spyridon, the world would become more protected from harm.


	4. three

**A/N: Hello to all of you again! I hope you liked the last chapter. Please review for me to know how you liked it. I would love to hear from you. Here's chapter three!**

* * *

><p><strong>three<strong>

"Master Zander," A voice raised him out of his stupor as he sat on the mat in his training room. There wasn't any light when he meditated because he wanted peace and quiet as well as a dark place to keep him calm. The light illuminating into the room came from the stars and the sun outside. The sun was in the farther distance from them that wouldn't get them burned.

Zander sighed. He just had a quarrel with Melaina and he wanted to cool off before doing anything else. Melaina always pressured him into doing more of his work seriously. He knew he did his job seriously and well. It was obvious since the people he recruited for the Spyridon did their absolute best in training.

"What do you want?" He spoke loudly and coldly which caused the poor boy to shrink in the doorway.

"Lord Erebus and Lady Nyx gave me a message to give to you." The boy said as he showed a black envelope. Zander motioned his hands for the boy to come closer and hand the envelope over. When he did so, Zander grabbed the envelope and thanked the boy.

Once he was alone, he snapped his fingers and the lights flickered on. He moved on and read the letter that was in the envelope.

_Dear Zander,_

_Lord Erebus and I wanted to give you a mission. We do know that this was last minute and wanted to tell you in person but we both had errands to run to. Your mission is to go to Planet Jupiter and fix a quarrel that had been going on for some time. There you would find two siblings fighting on who would get the throne. They had been using an elixir to create more time for themselves to live longer. This elixir was made out of the people they killed in the past. Those poor souls now are in the Underworld because of their doing. Please leave as soon as possible and have a talk with them. If they continue processing this elixir, you know what to do._

_Yours truly,_

_Lady Nyx _

Zander put the letter back in the envelope and stood up. He placed the letter on the desk nearest to him and got the sword that was on the floor and placed it back in its sheath. His sword was five feet long and could penetrate and kill anyone in sight as well as the gods and titans. He had a twin one on his back.

He was wearing an armor that was primarily black and gray with maroon greaves and black gauntlets. He wore a utility belt with pouches and sheaths for a sword and staff on his back. His combat military boots that were blessed by his masters so that it wouldn't make a sound. It was best used for assassinations. Although he was a commander, Lady Nyx and Lord Erebus made him an assassin at one point.

He stood six foot and one inch tall. His hair was darker than usual but his gray streak was still present. It was somewhat scraggy and unkempt with two small braids behind his right ear. He changed so quickly over the years and it just stunned Lady Nyx.

Just then a knock on the doorway was heard. There wasn't any door to his training room because no one else went in here but him. If he wanted, he would let Brandon come and train with him but that was not on a regular basis.

He turned to where the door was and saw Melaina, his girlfriend of fifty years now. At first, Zander was hesitant to start dating and be in a committed relationship. He still had trust issues from his past relationship but he grew out of it when Melaina persisted that she was no way like the daughter of Athena.

"Melaina," Zander greeted with a small smile. He walked up to her and she met him half-way with a hug.

"What have you been up to?" She asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck as he placed his arms on her waist.

"I'm going on a mission to Jupiter right now actually. My Masters want me to finish a quarrel between two siblings."

"My timing was good then. I wish you luck, babe."

Melaina leaned in and kissed him. There was a slight spark but that was it. He wasn't sure if he was in the right relationship though. He always thought about it when he started dating the daughter of Apollo.

She played with the strands at the back of his head and pulled away. She loved doing that to his hair because they weren't that long and weren't that short.

"Good luck." She pecked him on the lips and left him alone.

* * *

><p>Once he arrived in Jupiter, he didn't expect it to be peaceful. He thought that they were quarreling which meant that there was war. It was a beautiful city and its set up was like Atlantis.<p>

Just then a beautiful lady came out with guards and servants behind her.

"Welcome, Lord Zander," She said. She was wearing an elegant white gown with silver heels. She had dirty blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. She looked young with her french braid and flowers on her hair. "We've heard quite a lot about you."

"And I you, Princess Anduloria." He said as he grabbed her hand and gave it a kiss as he bent.

"Now what brings you here, Lord Zander?" She asked as she started walking. He followed beside her with his arms behind his back to show that he meant no harm. The guards and servants followed quietly behind them by three meters.

They finally stopped walking in a garden. There was a beautiful fountain with a sculpture of a woman. She had a crown on her head and an elegant gown just like Princess Anduloria. He motioned for her to sit so that they could have a chat.

"I have heard quite a lot about what you have been doing, princess."

When he said that, her eyes widened slightly. She quickly dismissed her guards and servants who hesitated a bit before quickly obeying her order.

"What have you heard?" Her voice was calm but she had a certain edge in her voice like she knew that he knew she was hiding something.

He sat down beside her on the bench and lend back. He turned and looked at the water in the fountain behind them. It was beautiful and it brought him into thinking how earth looked like right now. He missed the sea and water there. Nothing here was like it there.

"I heard that you and your brother had been making an elixir to keep you both immortal."

She smiled. "Oh yes. It's a beautiful product of ours and you may join us as well."

He chuckled as he played with the water in the fountain. It gave him more energy from the battle last week which he was still drained. He then stopped playing with the water and looked at Princess Anduloria seriously in the eyes.

"I would but then I found out how you've been making them." He saw a slight movement in her arms but then it stilled afterwards. His senses were more active right at this moment as he could sense danger. He was just glad that she dismissed her own guards and servants. They could be the only ones to help her in her time of need at this moment. Albeit, he knew that they wouldn't stand a chance against him.

Just then she brought out a dagger to strike him but she was too slow for him. Zander seized her hand which was holding the dagger and threw the deadly weapon away. As he did that, he brought out a hidden dagger which was hidden in his sleeves and stabbed her in the stomach with it. She gasped.

The dagger he had hidden in his sleeves was poisonous. Its metal was made to be able to kill anyone like the gods and titans. His weapons that was given and blessed by Lady Nyx and Lord Erebus were all like that. If he was able to kill the gods and titans, he would be able to kill demigods, monsters and aliens as well.

"What have you done?" She choked as she held onto the wound that he made in her stomach. Her blood was dripping and flowing down her white gown.

"The dagger was poisoned with a rare plant. It was placed into the weapon by my masters for a faster outcome to my enemies." He said as he sheathed it back to its hiding place. "You would die in less than a minute."

"Goodbye, princess."

And that was all it took for him to leave the dying lady before him. It wasn't until two minutes later when he heard shrills and screams coming from the direction he came from.

"Murderer!" was heard from the garden.

They did not capture him because he was back in his ship to go on his way to the brother of Princess Anduloria. As he was on the air and flying the ship, he pressed and button and disabled all the communication devices in Planet Jupiter. Therefore, they would not be able to communicate with one another on what was happening in the planet at this moment.

He arrived at the palace of Prince Zen. He was the brother of Princess Anduloria and he had no clue on what happened with his sister. He didn't find out where they both kept the elixir but before he would kill the prince, he would find out where he kept it. Trick him into planning on joining forces.

His ship landed safely in the dock and when he got off his ship, he was greeted by people.

"Greetings!" A man wearing a dashing black suit said. The man had slicked his hair back and looked like a boy barbie doll. He was wearing black boots that would match his suit. "Welcome to my palace!"

"Greetings to you as well, Prince Zen." Zander said as he bowed his head slightly.

"Oh and a proper young fellow," the prince smiled. "How is Lady Nyx and Lord Erebus? I haven't heard from them in a long time."

They both walked into the palace with the servants of the prince following closely behind. The palace wasn't like Princess Anduloria's. In fact, it was more like Hades' palace in the Underworld. Dark and gloomy with fancy furniture.

"My masters brought me here to talk to you about your elixir." He said as he sat on the couch in this living room. The prince brought out food from the table and asked if he wanted to try it. He politely declined.

"And what have you heard from them?" He put the bowl back down but not before getting a piece of strawberry from it. He bit into it and smiled. "Do you want to join us? It would make you immortal and young forever."

Zander smiled. "I would like to know where you keep them."

"Why?"

"I would like to see this collection of yours and how spectacular it looks."

That brought the attention of the prince and he was then led to the room at the end of the hall. It was locked with a machine that had a code. 14700 was the code he noticed as the prince typed into the key pad.

When he entered he saw beautiful blue bottles that sparkled. They looked like glitter floating in the water.

"Here it is! Our collection! My sister comes here to claim hers but never drinks it in her palace." The prince proudly stated. When he turned, he gasped.

Zander had his hidden dagger buried in his stomach. Again, it was poisoned by a rare plant.

"You traitor!" The prince screamed as he knelt on the ground and laid down. "You won't get away with this!"

He got a bomb from his belt and stuck it on the wall next to him. He pressed the start button and it counted down from thirty seconds. Once the bomb was activated, it couldn't be stopped by anyone but him.

"I already have,"

When he left the palace, he heard an explosion and looked back to see the palace in flames and pieces. That was all that was left of the second palace in the Planet Jupiter.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I do not claim that idea. I got an inspiration from Jupiter Ascending so please do not get angry with me. I'm sure a lot books have an elixir like this as well.**


End file.
